Her Father's Locket
by GladeSistas
Summary: Aleena is a gypsy women living in the Court of Miracles. Everything is fine until the Festival of Fools, when Esmeralda is trapped inside Notre Dame. She is also falling for her childhood friend Clopin. And what if she's not really a gypsy? Clopin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!

AN: It is third person for now, but its because Aleena is a baby and probably has no idea what's going on. . .when Aleena is older it will go to her point of view.

Alicia Frollo frowned at the locket that hung around her baby's neck. She sighed in frustration and glanced at her husband's sleeping body. Alicia was tired of the life she had. She wanted a life where they didn't have guests every hour that forced you to talk about things as simple and boring as the weather. For the past couple of weeks Alicia considered running away with her baby, Aleena, and to become a gypsy so she could live out the rest of her life somewhat normally. Finally she made her final decision, to run away.

Alicia packed all of the things that she could take with her. She wrapped a blanket carefully around Aleena and opened the door as quietly as she could. Alicia jogged through the blackened streets. She came upon an alley way where she stood for a while to think of where to go next. Thunder cracked through the sky. Perfect time to have a storm start, Alicia thought. She took the key to Aleena's locket out of her pocket and pondered if she should head back or not. Lighting flashed, lighting up the entire town, frightening Alicia, causing her to drop the key. Seeking shelter Alicia ran as fast as she could making sure that her baby was safe in the blanket.

Soaked to the skin, Alicia stumbled into a graveyard. She ran past several stones until she came to a crypt that lay above ground. Alicia sunk to the ground and leaned against the crypt. She let her head roll back so that she was now staring at the sky. She looked down at Aleena who was starting to fuss.

"Hush now my little one. It will be okay," Alicia said; her voice starting to break in stress and concern. Alicia bowed her head and prayed for a miracle that would save her baby. Suddenly the crypt opened revealing a woman about Alicia's age, and a child of about three. The child shrank back behind his mother, frightened of the storm.

"Come Clopin, you were the one who insisted we go get your puppet," The mother spoke to the boy. She glanced over at Alicia who was staring at the two. "Mademoiselle? Please come with me. You will catch a cold," Alicia followed the mother down a large stair case into a sewage river. Alicia murmered thanks to the lord for saving them. The young child whined in frustration.

"What about Puppet?" He cried. The mother rolled her eyes,

"We will get him tomorrow, your puppet is a big boy now and can handle it on his own tonight," Alicia sniffled to hide her laugh. They soon came to a large opening with little cottages everywhere. "You two will be with us tonight, then we will find you a suitable home alright?" Alicia nodded. They arived at the cottage. Once inside the mother gently took Aleena and put her in an old crib. Then she got Alicia a warm blanket and a chair. "Please madmemoiselle, tell me why were you alone in a horrible storm?" Alicia glanced over at the crib holding Aleena where the boy was poking a feather at her, cocking his head while he did it.

"I didn't like my life so I ran away with Aleena," She said, her voice hoarse. The mother nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes that happens. Sad thing too," The mother comented. Alicia coughed loudly. "Oh dear, I believe you caught something, come we will get you to a bed," The mother said, concern filling her features.

Several days later Alicia was still sick and showed no signs of getting better. One day while Clopin's mother was in the room getting Alicia some fresh water she noticed something different. Alicia was paler and more sickly looking. Clopin's mother went over and felt her forehead; she was burning up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Alicia gently.

"Not well. I saw the end," Alicia said weakly.

"I don't understa-" Clopin's mother tried to say

"You have been so kind to me, all I ask is one more favor. Make sure Aleena has a good life. This is my time to leave, I will be with my sister and my mother and father again. I wish you and Clopin well." Clopin's mother started to tear up. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded. Alicia sighed and sunk into the bed, saying no more. The mother felt her pulse and felt nothing. . .

AN: Yeah, that was the begining. I promised myself I would do this and now I am. Very rough, please tell me if I need to fix anything. Of course a new story means less time on my other one. . .(Crowd boos) I know I know so sad. Any way you can find a picture of Aleena on DeviantART, my awesome sister drew it. Her account is on our profile. Yeah and about the whole death scene. . .My first time writing one of those and hope to never do it again, though I know I will. Give me some slack please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Father's Locket Chapter 2**

**AN: Only 2 reviews. . .that was kind of a bummer guys. The reviews were awesome though! It was by bellacullen1620 and porcupine! (love the name) Rock on dudes! Disclaimer: I sadly only own Aleena and any other character I decide to make up. . .**

--

**Aleena's POV**

**20 years later. . .**

The festival of fools. I had been going every year since I was three years of age. This year my cabin buddy, Esmerelda, was dancing. I've lived with Esmeralda for as long as I can remember. She has been great to me. The many times we would have to go out and find Clopin's puppet together. Clopin is what you could call my boss. I make the backround design in his puppet show's and help him move the stuff from spot to spot. That is the reason that I am carrying a large box of confetti to the stage right now. I'm supposed to be helping the others set up the stage for the king of fools and Esmeralda's dance. I'm almost to the stage when I bump into someone. The box flies from my hand and lands in a mud puddle. The person I bumped into was Clopin. He (and his puppet) were standing inspecting the decorations. He turned around once I crashed into him.

"Hello, Aleena! Me and puppet were just looking at the decorations for the festival! Isn't that right puppet?" Clopin exclaimed.

His puppet answered in the usual high squeaky voice, "Yep! So far it looks pretty ok! Except for there is no confetti." Clopin's puppet leaned in close to my face, "Weren't you supposed to have the confetti?!" Clopin flicked the side of his puppet's face,

"Be nice!" He whispered angrily to him

I laughed while going over to my dropped confetti box, "I have to go get ready now. Bye!" I waved behind me as I started walking off.

--

I stood up brushing my hands off. I had just finished hiding confetti in any place possible. The festival was about to start. Sighing I went off to the place that I always watch the festival at. My special place is right by Notre Dame. Yes, it is not the best view of the festival, but I like to watch the peoples reaction to it more than the actual thing.

But because I was behind it I was able to see a dark shape come down from Notre Dame. Flabbergasted, I went to go see what it was. I jogged over to where the dark figure was. I squinted to see it clearly and was startled by what the figure was. It was the bell ringer from Notre Dame. He swung onto one of the poles that held up a rope of colorful flags. The rope of flags came loose as he balanced some of his weight on it. He flew from the pole and ended up right in the middle of the festival where tall, cloaked people were walking. The crowd started singing.

_Come one! Come all!  
Leave your looms and milking stools Coop the hens and pen the mules!  
Come one! Come all!  
Close the churches and the schools!  
It's the day for breaking rules!  
Come and join the feast...of..._

Clopin slid out from under the cloaked figures as confetti exploded from everywhere.

_Fools! Ha ha ha!_

_Once a year we throw a party here in town Once a year we turn all Paris upside down Every man's a king and every king's a clown Once again, it's topsy turvy day!  
It's the day the devil in us gets released It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest Everything is topsy turvy at the feast of fools!_

While he sang, Clopin noticed the bell ringer and started swinging him in circles. The bell ringer got away and hid behind some balloons. Clopin cut the balloons, revealing the bell ringer again. Frightened, the bell ringer ran into a tent where many girls doing the can-can. They went into a different tent. The bell ringer stumbled and tripped with all of the mess going around.

_Crowd: Topsy turvy!_

_Everything is upsy-daisy!_

_Crowd: Topsy turvy!_

_Everyone is acting crazy Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet _

_That's the way on topsy turvy day!_

Curious to see what the bell ringer did next, I hid behind the creep of a judge Frollo's tent. The bell ringer fell into Esmeralda's tent. I giggled and considered going over and helping, but figured that she could handle it on her own. Soon the bell ringer came out from the tent. The festival continued,

_Crowd: Topsy turvy!  
Clopin & Crowd: Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!_

_Crowd: Topsy turvy!  
Clopin & Crowd: Join the bums and thieves and strumpets Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_

_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy On the sixth of "Januervy"  
Clopin & Crowd: All because it's topsy turvy day!_

_Come one! Come all!  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance See the mystery and romance Come one! Come all!  
See the finest girl in France Make an entrance to entrance Dance la Esmeralda...Dance!_

I watched as Esmeralda danced very flirtatiously to the croud. She ran up and messed around with Frollo. I laughed and shook my head at Frollo's look of disgust. Esmeralda took a spear from one of the soldiers and swung around on it. The music stopped and Clopin started singing again.

_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for!  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store!  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore!  
Now's the time we crown the king of fools!_

_So make a face that's horrible and frightening Make a dace as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools!  
Why?_

_Crowd: Topsy turvy!_

_Ugly folks, forget your shyness!_

_Crowd: Topsy turvy!_

_You could soon be called your highness!_

_Crowd: Put your ugliest features on display be the king of topsy turvy day!_

Esmeralda pulled the bell ringer onto the stage as Clopin pulled up other villagers. They all got into a line and I rolled my eyes as people made foolish faces to become king. One by one the villagers on stage were kicked into the mud by Djhali. (AN: Sorry if it's spelled wrong, it's supposed to be Esmeralda's goat) Finally it came to the bell ringer. Esmeralda tugged at his face but nothing came off.

"That's not a mask! It's his face!" One person cried.

"It's the hunchback from Notre Dame!" Someone else shouted. Clopin hopped onto the stage.

"Please, let's not not panic! We asked for the ugliest face in all of Paris and here it is! The bell ringer, Quasimodo!" Clopin exclaimed. They threw the old king out of the cart and put Quasimodo in his place. Everyone cheered and started parading down to a stand.

_Crowd: Once a year, we thorw a party here in town _

_Hail to the king!_

_Crowd: Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down _

_Oh what a king!_

_Crowd: Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown _

_Girls, give a kiss_

_Crowd: Once a year on topsy turvy day _

_We've never had a king like this_

_Everyone: And it's the day we do the things that we deplore __On the other three-hundred-and-sixty-four Once a year we love to frop in Where the beer is nerer stoppin'  
For the chance to pop some popinjay And pick a king who'll put the top In topsy...turvy...day Topsy turvy!  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy topsy turvy day!_

Confetti flew everywhere and the crowd cheered "Quasimodo, Quasimodo!" Suddenly from my right I heard a soldier say, "Hey, want to make his face even uglier?" The other soldier laughed as his partner threw a tomato toward the stand. I gasped as it hit Quasimodo right in the face.

--

**Chapter two done. Some of the parts I did off of memory and the lyrics are in bad places. Sorry. I need to thank Emma for staying up till 11 P.M. to help me finish the chapter.**

**Bye bye now!  
-Kiera ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Father's Locket Chapter 3**

**AN: Another chapter up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The story's really going to start moving now. . .I think. Hope you enjoy the chapter! PLEASE READ! Thanks to the helpful and instructive criticism of GypsyXxXQueen, it has come to my attention that I DONT HAVE A SINGLE DETAIL IN THIS STORY!! Ya, so hopefully I am going to squeeze in what Aleena looks like in this chapter. Personality for Aleena. . .I don't know yet, I will figure that out in another chapter. If you want to see a drawing of Aleena go to deviantART. You will find the link on our profile.**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim over all of the original characters. . .only the ones that come from the depths of my mind**_._

_--_

The first tomato splatted across Quasimodo's face. I wrinkled my face in disgust as many people started to throw various objects at Quasimodo. One person decided that he needed to be tied up, so he threw a rope around Quasi's neck pulling him down like some show animal. I couldn't watch anymore, so I searched for a place that I could go to.

Finally I found a small hole that was just big enough for me to fit in. Inside the hole was a tiny, dark cave with many peices of large broken glass. The light that shone through the opening added a bluish glow to the cave. Everywhere you turned there would be another reflection of you. There was a giant grey stone in the middle of the cave. Sitting down slowly, I stared into a reflection of myself.

My coal black hair cascaded in gentle waves to about my elbows. A maroon ribbon held back one side of my hair while the other was kept down. Though most gypsies have tan skin, mine was a chalky white. My eyes were as grey as the clouds on a stormy day. The dress that I was sporting had a corset with a line going down the center. My under-dress poked out at the top and provided sleeves that went drooped down on my shoulders, while the bottom made a skirt. Over all I wasn't very colorful. The corset on my dress was as black as my hair and the under-dress was a maroon color, just like my ribbon. My shoes were black too. The single line that went down the middle was the same color gold as my anklet and my hoop earings.

I sat starring at my reflection for what seemed hours. My thoughts were lost, I couldn't even see what was going on around me. That is until a bright flash filled the cave and loud thunder was heard. Whatever light was in the cave was gone because of the looming clouds. I got up and carefully stepped on the broken glass at my feet. An almost sickening crunching sound was made with each step. I crawled out of the little opening.

Rain was poring down. Guards surronded Notre Dame. I whipped my head around franticly, searching for a familiar face. I saw no one. I ran from my spot and to where Quasimodo once was. Remains of thrown food was everywhere, making the dull ground to look almost colorful. I was starting to panic. I could not see Esmeralda or any of the gypsys causing me to stick out like a sore thumb. I opened my mouth to yell to anyone who would listen. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and dragged me to an abandoned alley way. I struggled and kicked at whoever was holding pulling me. The hand let go of my face, but kept pulling me away. I looked up and realized it was only Clopin.

"What's goi-" I started to ask but Clopin shushed me before I could finish. He searched around to make sure no one was following us. I furrowed my eyebrows. Together we went to the opening of the Court of Miracles. He turned around and started to answer my unsaid questions.

"Esmeralda tried to save Quasimodo and ended up having to call sanctuary in Notre Dame. Frollo wanted to make sure she was captured so he put guards at every door. The gypsys fled because Frollo was getting ready to arrest any gypsy in sight."

"What! This is terrible what are we are we going to do? WehavetogobackandgetEsmeralda!" I was talking so fast that my words were starting to get mushed together. All of a sudden Clopin kissed my cheek, silencing me.

"Don't worry," He assured me, "Esmeralda will be fine. Someone is there to help her." I could only nod. Clopin continued to pull me down the stairs in into the sewer. With my free hand I touched the spot where he kissed my cheek. A warm feeling spread throughout me despite the cold sewer. I smiled. We made it to the Court of Miracles. It was the usual hutsle and bustle, except something was different, something was missing. And that was Esmeralda. Tears started to flow down my face like a trickling creek.

Clopin and I went to my cabin. He and I sat down and I had some water. It was silent in my cabin, dusk fell and Clopin left my cabin. I slipped on my nightgown and snuggled under the covers. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

--

In my dreams I saw Clopin. We were running through what seemed like endless fire. Lava flowed out of Notre Dame. I kept looking over at Clopin, he looked afraid. I felt as though I knew a secret. The scene changed and it was bright and happy, everything was ok. Clopin was there again. It almost looked like a festival. I reached toward Clopin, he was smiling at me. The whole scene started to go away from me everything was disolving into one color, then dissapearing at once.

I slowly opened my eyes to Esmeralda shaking me. I looked over at her.

"Five more minutes," I demanded turning over. My eyes shot wide open. "Esmeralda!" I screamed. "When did you get here how did you get back?"

"I got help from a special friend," She answered. I thought back to what Clopin told me _Someone is there to help her._ I embraced Esmeralda,

"I'm glad your back," I whispered.

--

**Hey yall. I finished another chapter. I won't update for a while because I have to update my other chapter because I have two people expecting to be in it and I don't want to keep them waiting too much longer. Please review! The button to do it is right down there! More instructive criticism would be helpful!**

**Clopin ROX!  
Kiera ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Father's Locket Chapter 4**

**Hey Yall! I am sooo sorry that I have not been able to update! School has been very hectic. It does not help that I was in a writers block. . .again. Thank Emma. . .again for this chapter. AND I still haven't updated my other story for the people waiting to be in it. . .I suck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (DON'T SUE MEEEE!!) Except Aleena.**

--

_Previously: "I got help from a special friend," She answered. I thought back to what Clopin told me "Someone is there to help her." I embraced Esmeralda,_

_"I'm glad your back," I whispered._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esmeralda and I chatted for a while until she decided that she wanted to go to bed. I sat in my bed thinking about how Esmeralda got back. It must have been very difficult with all of the guards standing around. Suddenly, I jumped out of bed. I had to thank who helped her. I ran to the closet, my night gown whipping behind me. I threw on my dress and a cape. I tiptoed to the door. The night air was crisp. I made my way out of the Court of Miracles.

I ran down alley ways avoiding guards left and right. I soon realized that I was never going to make it to Notre Dame without getting caught. I looked left. A guard was coming my way. A brilliant idea came to mind. I grabbed a stick from the ground. Right as the guard came close enough I smacked him in the head with the stick, causing him to lose consciousness. Without looking at the guard I slipped his uniform off him and put it on. I blended in perfectly. I walked at a fast pace to Notre Dame. No one suspected a thing as I slipped inside the door. I released a pent up sigh. The hardest part was over, now I just needed to thank him and get back to the Court of Miracles before anyone noticed I was gone.

I was going to start heading toward where Quasimodo was when I noticed all of the stairs. I didn't have a clue to which one leaded to Quasimodo. I was starting to panic. I didn't have much time until it was light and everyone saw that I was gone.

"What are you doing in here?" Someone shouted at me. I turned around to see that it was Archdeacon. I looked down at myself. This must look so wrong that I am in here. I thought of what I could say to explain why I was here.

"Um, I just wanted to thank the bell ringer," I said lifting the helmet off my head just enough to see who I was.

"Oh, to the left." he said pointing to the stair case, smiling.

"Thank you!" I responded. I headed toward the spiraling stairs. I was almost to the door that lead there when it swung open.

"Not another one! What are you doing here!" Quasimodo screamed at me. He came closer as I backed up. I tried to tell him that I was a friend. "You can't be in here!" he yelled again.

"Stop, I'm one of the good guys!" I said quietly. Slowly, I lifted off the helmet. Quasimodo narrowed his eyes. "I'm Esmeralda's friend. I just wanted to say thank you for making sure that she got back safely," I commented. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. My eyes widened. I glanced behind me. The glow of a torch was coming up. I looked back up to Quasimodo. He motioned for me to follow him. We ran up the rest of the way and into his loft. It was amazing in there, but there was no time to take in all of the details. I dove under a little table, covering myself with the table cloth while Quasimodo went and looked at the view.

The door opened and in walked Frollo. I made a sound of utter disgust. Wrong choice. Frollo looked suspiciously in my direction. I clenched my jaw shut. Frollo walked toward Quasimodo.

"It is late master," Quasimodo commented looking down.

"What you did at the festival today was unacceptable, don't let it happen again," Frollo said then left and closed the door. I left my hiding spot from under the table.

"You shouldn't have to take that you know," I whispered. I walked to where he was standing.

"I have to he's my master," he responded. I shook my head causing my armor to rattle.

"No one should have a master," I told Quasimodo, glancing over at him. I looked back to the sky. It was sunrise. "Oh no! I have to get back! Esmeralda will be so mad at me!" I knew I would never make it in time but I would have to try. "Thank you for everything!" I called back as I ran out the door. I put my helmet back on as I bolted out the door of Notre Dame. Sprinting down the way I came, I didn't care who was watching me. The sun was shining brightly now. I finally made it to the graveyard. I slid the casket open and climbed down the stairs. I trudged my way through the sludge. I didn't notice that the skeletons of the side of the wall until I was pushed to the ground with a rope being tied around my hands and legs. I looked up to see Clopin standing before me.

"Well, one of Frollo's guard's! That's a first," He said grinning evilly. Everyone laughed at this. Clopin reached down to take off my helmet so they could gag me. I couldn't believe I was caught, I knew I should have waited until the next day. My heart was pounding in my chest. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I shut my eyes waiting. Finally my helmet was ripped from my head causing my hair to fly everywhere. I opened my eyes to see Clopin looking down at me shocked. He dropped the helmet into the sewage.

"Aleena?" He said eventually. I just sat there staring up at him. All of the other gypsys were just as surprised. Clopin glared at me until I had to look away. He cut my hands free and I untied my feet. Unsteadily I stood to my feet. I was now dripping with sludge. Clopin gripped my arm tightly. I kept my eyes focused on the ground as we walked to the entrance of the Court of Miracles.

___________

**Hahahhahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! I will update very soon because Emma will kill me if she doesn't find out what happens. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Clopin put on his ANGRY EYES!  
Kiera ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Her Father's Locket Chapter 5**

**Ha!! Told you I would update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up**

--

_Previously: "Aleena?" He said eventually. I just sat there staring up at him. All of the other gypsys were just as surprised. Clopin glared at me until I had to look away. He cut my hands free and I untied my feet. Unsteadily I stood to my feet. I was now dripping with sludge. Clopin gripped my arm tightly. I kept my eyes focused on the ground as we walked to the entrance of the Court of Miracles._

_____________________________

Clopin's pace was very fast. In this armor it was pretty difficult walk in, especially with all of the sewage on it. I stumbled many times, sometimes enough that Clopin would have to stop and help me up. Every now and then I would look at Clopin's expression and each time it would be the same angry mask. Everyone in the Court of Miracles was watching to see what would happen next. By the time Clopin and I reached Esmeralda and my cabin my arm was aching. Still clutching onto my arm, Clopin banged on the door. Esmeralda opened the door with a worried face. She looked at Clopin then she looked to me. Immediately, the worried face left and was replaced with a horrified and angry face. We went into the cabin. Even though nothing had changed it seemed as though every color we had added turned a dark grey.

Clopin and Esmeralda went into a different room and discussed what was going on. I could hear Esmeralda yelling about where Clopin had found me. I also heared that I would need to stay in the Court of Miracles until I knew how dangerous it was. A single tear fell down my face. I clasped my hands and stared at the ground hoping that my hair covered my face. Finally Esmeralda and Clopin came out of the other room. I stole a peek at the two, they both looked very angry.

"What were you thinking?" Esmeralda asked in a very controlled voice. I opened my mouth, but before I could respond Esmeralda was yelling at me, "How dare you even think about going out, especially with all of the guards around! What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a guard uniform," I mumbled feeling like a child.

"How did you get the uniform?" Esmeralda asked.

"I hit a guard over the head with a branch ok! You don't need to talk to me like that! I knew what I was doing!" I screamed, snapping.

"You confronted a guard!?" Clopin yelled getting into the conversation. Somehow it hurt more coming from Clopin. Esmeralda covered her face with her hands and left the cabin.

"I'm going to take a walk," She grumbled on her way out. I watched her go with tears starting to flow. My gaze traveled to Clopin's.

"Why would you go out knowing that Frollo's guards were there?" he asked quietly.

"I wanted to thank Quasimodo for helping Esmeralda," I answered just as quiet.

"Did you get to thank him?" he asked again.

"Yes, but while I was there Frollo came and I had to hide under a table," I confessed softly.

"What?! You had to hide from Frollo?!" Clopin yelled all traces of quiet leaving his voice. "Do you know what could have happened to you if you were caught?! You could have been tortured to tell Frollo where the Court of Miracles, or worse, you could have been killed!" he took both of my arms gently, "Promise me you won't do something like that again." I nodded my head.

Suddenly Clopin's puppet flew out and got right into my face, "A little birdie told me that you were up to no good sneaking out and such. Is that true? If so I would like to join you, it has always been my dream to sneak out in the middle of the night with amazing disguise on! Then again so has making a new way to bake bread, but that didn't turn out well!" the puppet said. I smiled, that puppet always made me feel better and Clopin knew it. Clopin pulled me into a hug. I sighed and let my head rest against his shoulder. He pulled away making me sad. We were standing a lot closer than I thought. I gazed into Clopin's eyes and he gazed back. I didn't realize that we were slowly leaning into each other until something crashed through the window. Clopin and I snapped away from eachother, turning to see shattered glass and a very frazzled Djahli. Esmeralda burst through the door and ran to Djahli she picked him up and left without looking at either of us. I squinted at the broken glass very confused. I looked up hopefully expecting to see Clopin there but he was gone.

_________

**Sorry this one is shorter but I wrote two in one night and well, it's kind of midnight.**

**Kiera ;D**


End file.
